Pinkie Pie/Gallery
Season one :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Pinkie Pie guessing the identity of Nightmare Moon S1E1.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Pinkie Pie Giggle at the Ghostly S01E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Pinkie Pie Gala Fantasy S1E3.png|The Ticket Master Pinkie Pie Appletastic! S01E04.png|Applebuck Season Gilda Pinkie Pie marshmallow roast S1E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png|Boast Busters Pinkie Pie as a present S1E07.png|Dragonshy Pinkie Pie Hypno S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Pinkie Pie trombone outro S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Pinkie Pie skating2 S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Pinkie Pie behind a ceiling lamp in Cupcakes song S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Pinkie Pie observing the racers from a hot air balloon S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Pinkie Pie in her gala dress S01E14.png|Suited For Success Pinkie Pie suspects something S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Friends cheering when Rainbow Dash and Rarity come out S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Pinkie Pie riding Fluttershy as they are being dragged down into the caves system S1E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Pinkie Pie and the sponges S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Pinkie Pie and Appleloosa Ponies Cancan S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Pinkie Pie munching on a cupcake S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Filly Pinkie Pie sad S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Pinkie Pie makes a clever pun S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Crazy Pinkie Pie S1E25.png|Party of One Pinkie Pie about to finish her song S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Pinkie Pie "I don't think so" S02E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 The grump S2E2.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Pinkie Pie Supermare S2E3.png|Lesson Zero Pinkie Pie explains why it's fun to be scared S2E04.png|Luna Eclipsed LyingPinkie S02E06.png|The Cutie Pox Pinkie Pie 'We were totally gonna invite you' S2E7.png|May the Best Pet Win! Twilight, Pinkie & Applejack S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Pinkie Pie firing her cannon S2E9.png|Sweet and Elite Pinkie Pie holding cake S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess Pinkie Pie Dirtville S02E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Pinkie Pie covered in flour again S2E13.png|Baby Cakes Pinkie Pie "nopony breaks a Pinkie Promise!" S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Pinkie Pie drunk S02E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Pinkie Pie standing S02E16.png|Read It and Weep Pinkie Looking Acorable S02E18.png|A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie 1 bit S2E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Madame Pinkie Pie "a really cool" S2E20.png|It's About Time Pinkie Pie given a cupcake S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Pinkie Pie party animal S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Pinkie Pie looking around 2 S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Pinkie with a big grin S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Pinkie Pie attack S02E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Pinkie Pie playing flugelhorn while alone S3E1.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 1 Flugel Blare S3E2.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 2 A lot of Pinkie clones S3E03.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Pinkie Pie reading a magazine S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Pinkie Pie wants her mouth back S3E05.png|Magic Duel Pinkie Pie gasp! S3E7.png|Wonderbolts Academy Pinkie Pie pouring honey out of a beehive S3E8.png|Apple Family Reunion Pinkie with mustache S3E09.png|Spike at Your Service Pinkie Pie angry over whipped cream S03E10.png|Keep Calm and Flutter On Pinkie Pie puts Gummy in riding pants S03E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Pinkie Pie about to dive into mud bath S03E12.png|Games Ponies Play Pinkie Pie egg on head S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure My Little Pony Equestria Girls Pinkie_Pie_smiling_EG.png|Equestria Girls Season four :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Pinkie Pie imagining her dream about frosting S4E1.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Pinkie Pie celebrates S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Pinkie Pie "I can totally play the organ" S4E03.png|Castle Mane-ia Pinkie with a pot on her head S4E04.png|Daring Don't Fili-Second running with cupcakes S4E06.png|Power Ponies Pinkie Pie happy S4E07.png|Bats! Pinkie Pie jumping up and down S4E08.png|Rarity Takes Manehattan Pinkie Pie "hey cousin!" S4E09.png|Pinkie Apple Pie Pinkie Pie "'pain'?" S4E10.png|Rainbow Falls Pinkie with a flyer S4E11.png|Three's A Crowd Pinkie Pie singing on top of balcony S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Pinkie with big head S4E13.png|Simple Ways Pinkie Pie 'seething, angry mob' S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Pinkie Pie "what's going on out there" S4E15.png|Twilight Time Pinkie Pie plugging her mouth S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Pinkie Pie squeeing S4E18.png|Maud Pie Pinkie Pie carrying boxes S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Pinkie Pie "Unh!" S4E21.png|Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Pinkie Pie the auctioneer S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Pinkie walking with balloons S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Pinkie Pie hopping with excitement S4E24.png|Equestria Games Pinkie Pie jumps in S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Pinkie's Rainbow Power form S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts Music to My Ears Rarity, AJ, and Pinkie waving to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png Guitar Centered Main 5 enter the music store EG2.png Pinkie Pie holding up a guitar EG2.png Applejack "nice friendly competition" EG2.png Pinkie hands guitar to Rainbow Dash EG2.png DJ Pon-3 giving Rainbow her prize EG2.png Rainbow Dash looking at her guitar EG2.png Main 5 leaving the music store EG2.png Pinkie Pie "you'll have to pay for it" EG2.png Pinkie Pie winking EG2.png Pinkie on the One Granny Smith teaching Pinkie to bake cookies EG2.png Granny Smith winking at Pinkie EG2.png Pinkie Pie spinning wooden spoon EG2.png Pinkie Pie "I could fold a little faster" EG2.png Pinkie Pie looking for something EG2.png Pinkie Pie spinning two spoons EG2.png Pinkie Pie mixing batter in two bowls EG2.png Pinkie Pie's dextrous batter mixing EG2.png Pinkie Pie tosses bowls up EG2.png Pinkie and Rainbow covered in batter EG2.png Pinkie and Rainbow on the soccer pitch EG2.png Rainbow and Pinkie making a banner EG2.png Pinkie Pie sees something EG2.png Pinkie holding container of glitter EG2.png Pinkie tapping on glitter container EG2.png Pinkie Pie "totally!" EG2.png Pinkie tapping container with both hands EG2.png Rainbow Dash covered in glitter EG2.png Rainbow and friends in the cafeteria EG2.png Rainbow and friends having lunch EG2.png Pinkie Pie stirring strawberry milk EG2.png Pinkie Pie holding a spoon EG2.png Pinkie Pie starts drumming EG2.png Pinkie Pie drumming with silverware EG2.png Pinkie Pie drums more excitedly EG2.png Pinkie Pie pounding on lunch table EG2.png Applejack stops Pinkie's drumming EG2.png Pinkie resumes drumming EG2.png Pinkie drumming on Rainbow Dash EG2.png Pinkie drumming on Applejack and Rarity EG2.png Pinkie on the drums EG2.png Pinkie Pie playing drums EG2.png Pinkie Pie sprouts pony ears EG2.png Pinkie Pie drum transformation EG2.png Pinkie Pie spinning on drums EG2.png Pinkie Pie with messy hair EG2.png Pinkie Pie out of breath EG2.png Pinkie the happy drummer EG2.png Player Piano Rainbow and friends in band room EG2.png Pinkie Pie holding kitchen timer EG2.png Rainbow Dash "move our practice to the gym" EG2.png Pinkie sitting on the piano EG2.png Pinkie presents Rarity with a keytar EG2.png Keytar in Pinkie's hands EG2.png Pinkie Pie "it's a guitarkey!" EG2.png Rainbow Dash "you mean a keytar" EG2.png Pinkie Pie "potato, to-mah-to" EG2.png Rarity's friends impressed EG2.png Rarity's friends applaud her playing EG2.png Rarity's friends puzzled EG2.png A Case for the Bass Applejack's house EG2.png Applejack asks Granny Smith about her bass EG2.png Applejack and friends enter the pawn shop EG2.png Main 5 meet the Flim Flam brothers EG2.png Rarity "you only paid Granny Smith two dollars" EG2.png Applejack offers two dollars to Flim and Flam EG2.png Flim and Flam "likely story!" EG2.png Pinkie Pie on a rocking horse EG2.png Main 4 cheering for Applejack EG2.png Main 4 stand up for Applejack EG2.png Shake your Tail! Mane 6 entering the gymnasium EG2.png Mane 6 in the empty gymnasium EG2.png Applejack, Rainbow, and Pinkie in gymnasium EG2.png Pinkie running with armful of flowers EG2.png Pinkie Pie's Hawaiian theme EG2.png Pinkie playing the ukulele EG2.png Pinkie bumping into Hawaiian props EG2.png Pinkie surrounded by Hawaiian mess EG2.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity unsure of Pinkie's theme EG2.png Pinkie Pie embarrassed EG2.png Twilight and Pinkie dizzy EG2.png Pinkie Pie playing drums in the band EG2.png Pinkie riding mechanical bull EG2.png Pinkie thrown from mechanical bull EG2.png Pinkie Pie on top of hay bales EG2.png Rainbow surprised by Pinkie's tiki mask EG2.png Pinkie embarrassed again EG2.png Pinkie Pie holding paper airplane EG2.png Twilight and friends surrounded by animals EG2.png Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy depressed EG2.png Main 5 looking at Rainbow Dash EG2.png Mane 6's themes combined EG2.png Main 5 complimenting Rainbow Dash EG2.png Sonic Rainbooms rear view angle EG2.png Main 6 singing on stage (new version) EG2.png Closeup of Pinkie Pie's drums EG2.png Pinkie Pie singing on drums EG2.png Sonic Rainbooms singing "Shake Your Tail!" EG2.png Main 6 'Shake Your Tail' big finish (new version) EG2.png Differing trailer shots Main 6 singing on stage EG2.png Rainbow Rocks EW promotional.jpg Main 6 'Shake Your Tail' big finish EG2.png Perfect Day for Fun Twilight and her friends in pairs EG2.png Canterlot High carnival half 1 EG2.png|Her silhouette in the background. Pinkie and Rarity at the carnival EG2.png Main six walking through the carnival in pairs EG2.png Main Six carnival run transition EG2.png Main Six pairs run in different directions EG2.png|In the picture. Twilight and friends rocking out EG2.png Twilight and friends singing Perfect Day for Fun EG2.png Pinkie rocking out on drums EG2.png Main Six pairs can't find each other EG2.png Cotton candy shaped like Pinkie Pie's head EG2.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity laughing together EG2.png Twilight's friends rocking out on instruments EG2.png Applejack, Rainbow, and Pinkie singing on phones EG2.png Pinkie Pie pointing toward photo booths EG2.png Pinkie and Rarity run into first photo booth EG2.png Twilight and her friends find each other EG2.png Main Six crammed into photo booth EG2.png Main Six crowded group photo 1 EG2.png Main Six crowded group photo 2 EG2.png Twilight reminds her friends of the time EG2.png Pinkie, Rainbow, and Fluttershy run backstage EG2.png Twilight kicking off the song EG2.png Twilight takes a picture of her friends EG2.png Rainbow, Pinkie, and Rarity behind head-in-hole stands EG2.png Rainbow, Pinkie, and Rarity riding roller coaster EG2.png Rarity looking at funhouse mirror EG2.png Pinkie's funhouse mirror reflection stands still EG2.png Twilight, Pinkie, and Rarity on the carousel EG2.png Sonic Rainbooms individual photos 1 EG2.png Twilight pointing toward the crowd EG2.png Twilight and friends in pairs again EG2.png Twilight and friends together at the carnival EG2.png Main Six riding the Ferris wheel EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Abstract Pinkie Pie clapping her hands EG2.png Abstract Pinkie Pie clapping her hands at drumset EG2.png Silhouette of Applejack and Pinkie Pie EG2.png Silhouette of Rainbow Dash kicking a soccer ball EG2.png Abstract shot of Equestria Girls (Cafeteria Song) EG2.png Abstract Mane Five protecting Twilight EG2.png Abstract Mane Six protected by magic EG2.png Silhouettes of Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie EG2.png Silhouettes of Dash, Fluttershy, AJ, and Pinkie EG2.png Row of Mane Six silhouettes EG2.png Rainbow Rocks opening sequence "Starring" screen EG2.png Abstract Pinkie Pie hand twirling drumstick EG2.png Rainbow Rocks Andrea Libman credit EG2.png Rainbow passing through abstract Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash EG2.png Abstract Twilight Sparkle EG2.png Abstract version of Fluttershy opening credits EG2.png Abstract version of Applejack opening credits EG2.png Abstract version of Rarity opening credits EG2.png Abstract version of Pinkie Pie opening credits EG2.png Pinkie Pie and friends call Sunset over EG2.png|Hey, you! Over here! Main 5 consoling Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Pinkie and Rarity show off Mane Event poster EG2.png|Here it is! Pinkie and Rarity proud of their poster EG2.png Pinkie Pie "it smells like cake" EG2.png Fluttershy sniffing the poster EG2.png Pinkie shoves poster in Fluttershy's face EG2.png Sunset cleans Fluttershy's face EG2.png Celestia and Luna enter the auditorium EG2.png Sunset and friends reminded of the Fall Formal EG2.png Main 5 feeling sorry for Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Sunset sulking in the band room EG2.png Pinkie Pie popping into frame (new version) EG2.png Pinkie Pie popping into frame EG2.png Pinkie Pie walking like a zombie (new version) EG2.png Pinkie Pie walking like a zombie EG2.png Pinkie Pie 'for your own personal army' (new version) EG2.png Pinkie Pie 'for your own personal army' EG2.png Pinkie and Sunset look toward Rarity EG2.png Pinkie Pie clacking her drum sticks EG2.png The Rainbooms' Better Than Ever rehearsal (new version) EG2.png The Rainbooms' Better Than Ever rehearsal EG2.png Pinkie plays drums during Better Than Ever EG2.png Better Than Ever group shot EG2.png Pinkie sprouts pony ears during Better Than Ever EG2.png Pinkie sprouts ponytail during Better Than Ever EG2.png Rainbooms ponified during Better Than Ever EG2.png Pinkie's Better Than Ever drum solo EG2.png Pinkie Pie's Better Than Ever drum finish EG2.png Rainbooms' Better Than Ever big finish EG2.png Rainbooms' pony features vanish EG2.png Rarity "still can't believe that happens" EG2.png Rarity "something that looks good in a longer ponytail" EG2.png Rarity thinking about clip-on earrings EG2.png Rainbow Dash "I'm the lead singer and guitarist" EG2.png Rainbooms hear a knock at the door EG2.png Rainbow and Applejack have their doubts EG2.png Rarity "you and Flash used to be an item" EG2.png Main 5 confirming Sunset's question EG2.png Pinkie Pie 'Yep' EG2.png Applejack puts arm around Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Rainbow Dash addresses her bandmates EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "something off about them" EG2.png Pinkie Pie hair beard EG2.png Pinkie Pie using carrots as fangs EG2.png Rainbow Dash "just let her tell us" EG2.png Rainbow and Pinkie listen to Sunset EG2.png Sunset and main 5 conversing EG2.png Sunset and main 5 notice the Dazzlings EG2.png Sunset and friends looking at the Dazzlings EG2.png Sunset and main 5 watch the madness EG2.png Pinkie Pie "they're THAT kind of off" EG2.png Rainbow Dash bounces a soccer ball through the hall EG2.png Sunset and friends walk to principal's office EG2.png|Skippity skippity skippity skip! Sunset and friends walk through the hallway EG2.png Celestia looking back at Sunset and Mane 5 EG2.png Sunset and friends talk to the principals EG2.png Sunset "I could see why you might think that" EG2.png Applejack questioning "the Dazzlings?" EG2.png Pinkie, Sunset, Dash, and Rarity concerned EG2.png The Rainbooms suspect foul play EG2.png Main cast gathered around the statue EG2.png Pinkie Pie on top of CHS statue EG2.png Pinkie Pie over Applejack and Sunset EG2.png Ladybug closeup EG2.png CHS overhead camera shot EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "how we can get in touch with Twilight" EG2.png Sunset searching through her locker EG2.png Sunset tells her friends about the book EG2.png Rainbow Dash holds out a pen to Sunset EG2.png Sunset "been a long time since I've written these words" EG2.png Pinkie blows a balloon while Rarity looks curiously EG2.png Delivery pony approaching the Mane Six EG2.png Twilight pointing in the direction of the library EG2.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, AJ and Rarity look up in curiosity EG2.png Pinkie peers in EG2.png Twilight "a message to Princess Celestia" EG2.png Twilight "from my friends at Canterlot High" EG2.png Rarity "How is that even possible?" EG2.png Twilight levitating the storybook EG2.png Twilight's friends looking at the storybook EG2.png Pinkie Pie "not the sirens!" EG2.png Pinkie Pie "I don't actually know what that is" EG2.png Fluttershy "I don't think I like this story" EG2.png Pinkie, Rarity, and AJ listen to Twilight's story EG2.png Twilight "my friends need me" EG2.png Rainbow Dash blocks Twilight off EG2.png Pinkie Pie butts in "first of all" EG2.png Pinkie Pie "why wasn't I told about it?" EG2.png Pinkie Pie "if the connection is totally cut off" EG2.png Pinkie Pie pointing at Twilight EG2.png Twilight Sparkle epiphany gasp EG2.png Twilight gallops off-screen EG2.png Pinkie Pie "I get that a lot" EG2.png Pinkie Pie pulls Rainbow Dash in close EG2.png Twilight trots past Pinkie and Rainbow EG2.png Twilight's friends confused by her explanation EG2.png Pinkie Pie "duh!" EG2.png Pinkie Pie pointing at Celestia's book EG2.png Pinkie Pie pointing at the mirror EG2.png Pinkie Pie "make the portal open up" EG2.png Pinkie Pie points out the book again EG2.png Pinkie cartwheels past the mirror EG2.png Pinkie Pie balanced on top of the book EG2.png Pinkie Pie points to the mirror again EG2.png Pinkie Pie points to the book yet again EG2.png Pinkie presses her nose against the mirror EG2.png Pinkie Pie points out the book a fifth time EG2.png Pinkie Pie lounges in front of the mirror EG2.png Pinkie Pie lying in front of the mirror EG2.png Twilight's friends in awe EG2.png Twilight's friends still in awe EG2.png Twilight's friends exchange glances EG2.png Twilight's friends nod in agreement EG2.png Spike "I still get to go, right?" EG2.png Twilight and her pony friends group hug EG2.png Pinkie Pie still hugging Twilight EG2.png Pinkie Pie innocent squee EG2.png Applejack and Pinkie playing cards EG2.png Pinkie's poker face EG2.png Pinkie's four jokers EG2.png Pinkie proud and AJ bewildered EG2.png Twilight and Spike shoot out of the portal EG2.png Sunset and friends see Twilight appear EG2.png Main five group hug around Twilight EG2.png Mane six group hug closeup EG2.png Twilight "bad news about those new girls" EG2.png The others are worried EG2.png Twilight's circle of Canterlot High friends EG2.png Twilight Sparkle embarrassed around her friends EG2.png Rarity asks about Equestrian gossip EG2.png Rarity embarrassed by her spill EG2.png Rarity cleans Twilight's blouse EG2.png Twilight asks "what's new here?" EG2.png Twilight assesses the situation EG2.png Twilight "we can use that magic on the sirens" EG2.png Twilight calls Sunset a "horrifyingly awful winged monster" EG2.png Twilight Sparkle "no offense" EG2.png Pinkie Pie madly waving her hand EG2.png Pinkie Pie quickly drinking her milkshake EG2.png Pinkie Pie with a soda cup EG2.png Pinkie Pie "that would include the Dazzlings" EG2.png Pinkie Pie with frosting on her cheek EG2.png Twilight cleaning Pinkie's cheek EG2.png Twilight and Pinkie smile at each other EG2.png Bands congregate in the gymnasium EG2.png Rainbooms stand by the snack table EG2.png Flash surprised by Twilight's return EG2.png Rainbow picks chocolate chip off of Pinkie's cookie EG2.png Pinkie Pie's hands are full EG2.png Pinkie stuffs cookies in her hair EG2.png Rainbooms stand up to the Dazzlings EG2.png Twilight shouting "friendship is magic!" EG2.png Everyone staring at the Rainbooms EG2.png Twilight "We're all together again" EG2.png|Could Pinkie's face being stuffed with cookies have a factor in why the "spell" isn't working? Apple Bloom "the Crusaders are gonna win!" EG2.png Rainbooms surrounded by arguing and green smoke EG2.png Rainbooms looking uncomfortable EG2.png Rainbooms retreat from the gym EG2.png Main seven on the steps of CHS entrance EG2.png Twilight "it doesn't make any sense" EG2.png Twilight pacing EG2.png Twilight "That's how it worked before" EG2.png Sunset talking about the crown EG2.png Sunset "The sirens' magic comes from their music" EG2.png Sunset "maybe you have to use the same" EG2.png Sunset "Or maybe not" EG2.png Twilight "I think you're onto something" EG2.png Sunset "Really?" EG2.png Twilight "It's when you play music" EG2.png Rest of the cast thinking EG2.png Pinkie "So what do you wanna play?" EG2.png Pinkie offering the triangle EG2.png Pinkie playing the sousaphone EG2.png Pinkie offering the theremin EG2.png Pinkie playing the theremin EG2.png Pinkie "Soooo magical" EG2.png Applejack "she's the one with the magical know-how" EG2.png Sunset, Fluttershy, Pinkie and Applejack listening to Twilight EG2.png Rarity, Sunset, Fluttershy and Pinkie listening to Twilight EG2.png Rest of the main cast "awwwww..." EG2.png Spike "Yeah, whatever" EG2.png Twilight Sparkle "I've got this" EG2.png Pinkie Pie "Are you crazy?" EG2.png Pinkie Pie "We're besties now" EG2.png Pinkie Pie "Slumber party at my house!!!" EG2.png Slumber party at Pinkie's EG2.png Pinkie about to update her Facebook status EG2.png Pinkie changing her status to "Okie-dokie-lokie" EG2.png The others agreeing with Rarity EG2.png Pinkie Pie "Pizza's here!" EG2.png Pinkie with slice of pizza in her mouth EG2.png Pinkie leaves for the pizza party EG2.png Twilight sneaks around her sleeping friends EG2.png Twilight nearly trips over EG2.png Rainbooms rehearsing in Applejack's garage EG2.png Spike and Sunset cringing EG2.png Pinkie Pie bored EG2.png Rarity gesturing for Pinkie to keep playing EG2.png Pinkie drumming reluctantly EG2.png Pinkie cringing while drumming EG2.png Bad Counter Spell ends EG2.png Rainbow Dash excited about her pony ears EG2.png Rainbow Dash's pony ears disappear EG2.png Twilight's friends stare at her EG2.png Pinkie Pie not having fun EG2.png Pinkie Pie plays a rimshot EG2.png Main 6 collective gasp EG2.png Pinkie grabs Twilight's mic stand EG2.png Sunset and Rainbooms screech to a halt EG2.png Sunset and Rainbooms distressed EG2.png The Rainbooms enter the gymnasium EG2.png The Rainbooms worried about the other students EG2.png The Rainbooms surrounded by arguing students EG2.png Snips and Snails on the showcase stage EG2.png Pinkie Pie dancing to Snips and Snails' beat EG2.png The Rainbooms covering their ears EG2.png Snips and Snails pass by the Rainbooms EG2.png The Rainbooms, Sunset and Spike EG2.png Rarity arrives in awkward heavy outfit EG2.png Rainbooms unimpressed by Rarity's outfit EG2.png Applejack face-palms at Rarity's outfit EG2.png Rainbooms about to play Shake Your Tail EG2.png Rainbooms listening to Twilight EG2.png Pinkie Pie counting off Shake Your Tail EG2.png Pinkie Pie singing Shake Your Tail EG2.png Rainbooms playing Shake Your Tail on stage EG2.png Snapshots on the catwalk over the Rainbooms EG2.png Rainbooms' performance starts to go downhill EG2.png Pinkie notices the Crusaders in the crowd EG2.png Pinkie Pie kicks out a floor tom EG2.png Confetti rains upon the Rainbooms EG2.png Pinkie Pie drumming on confetti-covered drums EG2.png Fluttershy trying to get away from spotlight EG2.png Fluttershy ducks behind Pinkie's drum platform EG2.png Fluttershy hiding from the spotlight EG2.png Rainbow Dash looking worried during Shake Your Tail EG2.png Rarity starts bawling on stage EG2.png Rainbooms slowly falling apart on stage EG2.png Fluttershy hitting her tambourine in hiding EG2.png Rainbooms' Shake Your Tail rocky finish EG2.png Applejack complaining to Rarity EG2.png Rarity "this was not my fault!" EG2.png Rainbow snaps at Pinkie about her confetti EG2.png Fluttershy "it was pretty distracting" EG2.png Pinkie "running from a light the whole time" EG2.png Pinkie Pie snaps "a light!" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "much better than most of the other bands" EG2.png Mane six walking down the hallway EG2.png Flash "You guys hear something?" EG2.png Flash's bandmates don't hear anything EG2.png Twilight repeating what she said EG2.png Rainbooms in the Battle of the Bands first round EG2.png Rainbooms blasting Octavia EG2.png Rainbooms bickering during Under Our Spell EG2.png Twilight writing counter-spell as her friends argue EG2.png Sunset isolated as her friends argue EG2.png Sunset psyches up her friends EG2.png Twilight's friends offer encouragement EG2.png Twilight's friends won't let her down EG2.png Trixie confronts the Rainbooms EG2.png Rainbow Dash stroking her ego EG2.png Rainbow Dash "I could win this thing as a solo act" EG2.png Rainbooms listening to Rainbow Dash's egotism EG2.png Pinkie, Fluttershy, and AJ scornful of Rainbow EG2.png Trixie sets off a smoke bomb EG2.png Trixie vanishes in puff of smoke EG2.png Pinkie shocked "she's gone!" EG2.png Pinkie's surprise fades away EG2.png Pinkie Pie "oh, wait" EG2.png Rainbooms hear announcement calling them to the stage EG2.png Pinkie Pie wild drum solo EG2.png Spotlight on Pinkie EG2.png Spotlight on Applejack EG2.png Spotlight on Fluttershy EG2.png Spotlight on Rarity EG2.png Spotlight on Twilight EG2.png Rainbow Dash's grand entrance EG2.png Pinkie Pie drumming uninterestedly EG2.png All spotlights on Rainbow Dash EG2.png Rainbow and Sunset knock into Twilight EG2.png Applejack's bass punctures Pinkie's drums EG2.png Awesome As I Wanna Be ungraceful finish EG2.png Fluttershy runs off-stage in shame EG2.png Rainbow Dash looking down on Sunset EG2.png Rainbow Dash "what was that?!" EG2.png Rainbooms snap at Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Rainbooms awkwardly look away EG2.png Rainbooms in complete shock EG2.png Pinkie "did they just say the Rainbooms?" EG2.png Trixie storms off in a rage EG2.png Rainbooms join the principals on stage EG2.png Pinkie Pie "seriously?" EG2.png Rainbow jabs Pinkie with her elbow EG2.png Pinkie Pie rubs her sore arm EG2.png Dazzlings join the Rainbooms and principals on stage EG2.png Rainbooms booed off the stage EG2.png Pinkie Pie walking past booing students EG2.png Main cast on the amphitheater stage EG2.png Rainbow "Check, one, two. Testing, testing" EG2.png Main cast hears very loud sound EG2.png Fluttershy "we're the ones that made it to the finals?" EG2.png Main cast and Sunset hears Trixie EG2.png Main cast and Sunset falling into a pit EG2.png Main cast and Sunset have fallen into a pit EG2.png Main cast and Sunset sees the trapdoor closing EG2.png Pinkie "Anybody here remember fun?!" EG2.png Pinkie "It's the exact opposite of being in the Rainbooms!" EG2.png Main cast sans Twilight arguing while their magic of friendship is being sucked away EG2.png Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rarity argung EG2.png Magic of friendship of main cast get sucked away EG2.png Sunset wants the Rainbooms to stop arguing EG2.png Sunset "This is what they've been after all along!" EG2.png Sunset "They're feeding off of the magic inside you!" EG2.png Main cast sans Twilight listening to Sunset talking EG2.png Twilight's friends listen to Twilight EG2.png Main cast sans Twilight smiling EG2.png Twilight tells her friends to escape EG2.png Main cast and Sunset pushing against the door EG2.png Main cast and Sunset falls EG2.png Spike at the door EG2.png Twilight "Why isn't she under their spell?" EG2.png Spike "Never takes off her headphones" EG2.png Pinkie "We're getting the band back together?" EG2.png Rainbow "We're getting our band back together!" EG2.png Pinkie Pie cheerful EG2.png The Rainbooms looking at the Dazzlings performing EG2.png Rainbow "How are we supposed to play over them from up here?" EG2.png Rainbooms hear horn EG2.png Rainbooms cheer EG2.png The Rainbooms performing on hill EG2.png Twilight "Don't need to hear a crowd" EG2.png Twilight and Rainbow look at each other EG2.png Rainbooms on hill and Dazzlings on stage EG2.png The Rainbooms perform outside at dusk EG2.png The Rainbooms "Gonna break out" EG2.png Balloons transition EG2.png Pinkie transforming EG2.png Rainbooms singing "set yourself apart" EG2.png The Rainbooms worried EG2.png Siren Aria and Sonata flying above the Rainbooms EG2.png The Rainbooms see the Dazzling sirens flying around EG2.png Pinkie bangs on the drums EG2.png Music shockwaves launched EG2.png Sunset helps Twilight get up EG2.png Sunset and Twilight "Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow" EG2.png The Rainbooms "the light of friendship on our side!" EG2.png Pinkie drumming in Welcome to the Show EG2.png The Rainbooms "Be afraid of the dark" EG2.png AJ, Rarity, and Pinkie rises up EG2.png The Rainbooms floating together EG2.png The Rainbooms' rainbow EG2.png Rainbooms alicorn shooting laser beam onto the Dazzlings EG2.png Twilight "they're just" EG2.png Twilight's friends giggle EG2.png Main 7 and Flash coughing from the smoke EG2.png Pinkie lifts one eye open EG2.png Pinkie shocked at Trixie disappearing EG2.png Pinkie notices Trixie EG2.png Pinkie "Oh wait" EG2.png Other Rainbooms shocked EG2.png Group hug around Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Rainbooms group hug EG2.png Main 7 beside the portal EG2.png Pinkie pops out from Twilight's back EG2.png Pinkie touches the portal EG2.png Pinkie puts her head into the portal EG2.png Pinkie messed up EG2.png Twilight's friends waving EG2.png Twilight entering the portal EG2.png Sunset and friends all smile EG2.png The Rainbooms setting up for rehearsal on the ampitheater stage EG2.png Sunset takes her place on stage EG2.png Pinkie Pie about to count off 'Shine Like Rainbows' EG2.png Pinkie Pie "one" EG2.png|One! Pinkie Pie "two" EG2.png|Two! Pinkie Pie "three" EG2.png|Three! Pinkie Pie "four" EG2.png|FOUR! Pinkie playing drums during credits EG2.png The Rainbooms performing Shine Like Rainbows EG2.png Pinkie playing the drums for Shine Like Rainbows EG2.png Pinkie appears in the credits EG2.png AJ, Rarity, and Pinkie looks up while smiling EG2.png Human Pinkie artwork EG2.png The Rainbooms "Together we stand" EG2.png The Rainbooms "As the sun shines through it all" EG2.png Mane 7 artwork in the credits EG2.png Season five Mane six looking at the map S5E1.png Cutie marks coming down from above S5E1.png Rainbow Dash "Count me in" S5E1.png Fluttershy "Maybe I'll stay here with Spike" S5E1.png Mane six walking through a cavernous area S5E1.png Mane six at a relic of some sort S5E1.png Mane six walking through the village S5E1.png Mane six surrounded by the creepy ponies S5E1.png Pinkie Pie "Stay behind me, everypony!" S5E1.png Pinkie Pie "I'm on it!" S5E1.png More zombie ponies surround the mane six S5E1.png Twilight teleports away from the zombie ponies S5E1.png S5 teaser Twilight's friends approach.png S5 teaser Rainbow and Fluttershy open throne room doors.png S5 teaser Pinkie "I lost a measuring spoon".png S5 teaser Pinkie's pancakes.png S5 teaser Pinkie eats a tall stack of pancakes.png S5 teaser Mane Six enter the village.png S5 teaser Mane Six shield their eyes.png S5 teaser Mane Six and Spike group hug in the castle.png S5 teaser Fluttershy agrees with everyone.png Merchandise Pinkie Pie FIM gift 300 L hasbro.jpg|See? There are decent toy representations of the FiM characters! Pinkie Pie playful pony.jpg|More Pinkie Pie toys -> Pinkie Pie Mini Stick Bubbles.jpg Pinkie Pie Toy.jpg Pinkie Pie McDonalds toy.jpg Pinkie Pie Remote Control Car Toy.jpg G4 Pinkie Pie and Sweetie Belle's Sweets Boutique playset.jpg Fashion Style Pinkie Pie Toy.jpg Pinkie Pie "Spirit" poster from ComicCon 2012.png Funko Pinkie Pie in box.png Funko Pinkie Pie.png Funko Pinkie Pie translucent.png|EXTREMELY RARE 4th Dimension Entertainment Pinkie plushie.png|Cute! Miscellaneous Sketches Pinkie Pie Sketch.jpg|Pinkie Pie's concept art. She was briefly a Pegasus pony during production of the show. Lauren Faust Surprise.jpg|The original design made by Lauren Faust based on the G1 pony. Her name was Surprise. Tee hee by fyre flye-d4axf6c.jpg Pinkie Pie Sketch 2.jpg Surpriiiiiiise by fyre flye-d4axfnt.jpg Blah blah blah by fyre flye-d4axfsa.jpg Sugar high by fyre flye-d4axg0h.jpg Games Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 1.png Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 2.png|Pinkie Pie's gala dress Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 3.png|Pinkie's wearing so many instruments at the same time (tuba, accordion, banjo, harmonica, tambourine and cymbals) Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 5.png|Pinkie's chicken costume Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 6.png Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 7.png|Pinkie's bridesmaid dress Pinkie Pie Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.png|From the Flash game Card Creator. CastleCreator PinkiePie.png DJ Pinkie Pie Hubworld Wedding promotion.png|Pinkie Pie with DJ Pon-3 in the DJ Pinkie Pie game. AiP Apple Acres.png|Adventures in Ponyville AiP Pinkie game.png|Adventures in Ponyville AiP Overscheduled.png|Adventures in Ponyville AiP Messy house 2.png|Adventures in Ponyville AiP Messy house.png|Adventures in Ponyville AiP Hungry.png|Adventures in Ponyville AiP Feed Pinkie.png|Adventures in Ponyville Other Pinkie Pie high resolution from HubWorld.png pinkie Pie color page Halloween.jpg Pinkie Pie Description.jpg|Early designs for Pinkie, in one of them she is a Pegasus. Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png Pinkie Pie bridesmaid promotional.jpg|Image promoting the Bridesmaid pony toy set Pinkie Pie and Rarity as bridlemaids.jpg|Pinkie Pie and Rarity Pinkie Pie wallpaper from Hub Network.jpg|Exclusive Pinkie Pie wallpaper from Hubworld. Promotional Too Many Pinkie Pies preview.png Hot Minute with Twilight Sparkle "flying tricks".png|In the Crystal Empire, as shown during Hot Minute with Twilight Sparkle. Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls design.png|Pinkie Pie's pony design and her Equestria Girls design. Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls doll.jpg Funko Pinkie Pie.jpg Pinkie Pie pirate sidecick S4E9.png|Pinkie Pie is really cute :3 Season 5 Promo MLP.png Pinkie Pie Rainbow Power Photo.jpg Pinkie Pie profile image on Hub World.jpg 2015_Super_Bowl_Rally.png Pinkie Pie Giggle at the Ghostly S01E02.png|Season 1 Episodes 1-13 Pinkie Pie puffing up S1E15.png|Season 1 Episodes 14-26 Pinkie Pie_"what_happened%3F"_S02E01.png|Season 2 Episodes 1-13 Pinkie_Pie_"nopony_breaks_a_Pinkie_Promise!"_S2E14.png|Season 2 Episodes 14-26 Pinkie Pie playing flugelhorn while alone S3E1.png|Season 3 Pinkie_Pie_smiling_EG.png|Equestria Girls Pinkie_Pie_celebrates_S4E02.png|Season 4 Episodes 1-13 Pinkie_Pie_'seething,_angry_mob'_S4E14.png|Season 4 Episodes 14-26 Pinkie's_Better_Than_Ever_drum_solo_EG2.png|Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks